


Love me, feed me, never leave me

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek llega a casa con una caja de donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, feed me, never leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlegelen).



> El prompt era "Sexy, witty banter around breakfast". Hay desayuno. Lo demás...

Llamar a la puerta un domingo a esas horas es ilegal, está seguro. Es el día de levantarse a las doce y ver cinco episodios de _Así se hace_ en el Discovery Channel, de comer en pijama y leer cómics en la cama sin hacer, de echarse siestas involuntarias y de jugar a la Xbox con Scott. No es el día de llamar a la puerta de la gente a las ocho y media de la mañana. Aunque haya quedado para desayunar.

Stiles baja las escaleras a trompicones y se cuelga de la puerta para abrirla con un quejido.

-Hola -le saluda Derek. Lleva una especie de suéter blanco con un par de botones desabrochados en el cuello, y la cazadora de cuero encima, y la cara de alguien que lleva despierto un buen rato. Stiles se da cuenta de que él debe de tener aún la marca de la almohada en la cara, legañas y el pelo aplastado en el lado derecho, como le pasa siempre.

-Mi padre no está.

Y aliento mañanero. Tiene el peor aliento mañanero conocido por el hombre, y está hablando con un hombre lobo con los sentidos súper agudizados.

-Me he dado cuenta al no ver el coche -contesta, sin inmutarse. A lo mejor al nacer hombre-lobo se inmuniza uno ante esas cosas, porque todo debe de oler bastante mal en el mundo.

-Ha habido un accidente en la carretera y le han llamado hace un par de horas -le informa Stiles. 

-Ah -musita él, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

-Así que... ¿Si quieres podemos dejar lo del desayuno para otro día? -sugiere, encogiéndose de hombros-. A lo mejor con suerte se le quitan las ganas de ponerse al día con el líder sobrenatural de su condado, y nos lo ahorramos.

-Oh. Bueno -dice, mirando la bolsa que tiene en la mano, en la que Stiles ni siquiera había reparado-. Había comprado donuts.

-No dejo que mi padre coma donuts.

-He comprado veinte -añade, con un tono vagamente interrogativo. Como disculpándose.

-¿Veinte donuts? -exclama Stiles-. No somos hombres-lobo, ¿sabes? Ni la tribu de los Brady. Somos dos seres humanos, y uno de ellos tiene un historial de problemas cardiovasculares.

-No sé, era la cantidad estándar, supongo -dice, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Y si esa es la cara que ha usado en el Dunkin Donuts a Stiles no le extraña nada que le hayan engañado como a un chino. Es adorablemente ridículo.

-Pasa, anda. Tendremos que comérnoslos antes de que vuelva -suspira, abriendo más la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que entre-. Yo voy a... ponerme pantalones, principalmente -dice, dándose cuenta de que sigue en pijama, y es uno de esos con gomas en los tobillos. Súper sexy.

-¿Quieres que haga café?

-¿No te importa?

Él se encoge de hombros, lo que Stiles interpreta como un no, y se mueve hacia la cocina. Le ve dejar la bolsa de los donuts en la mesa, y coger las tazas del armarito sobre el fregadero, antes de darse cuenta de que está observando como un maldito águila, o un depredador sexual, y se sube corriendo las escaleras.

Se pone unos pantalones decentes y una sudadera encima de su camiseta terriblemente ofensiva hacia las madres solteras, que Melissa McCall le obligó a jubilar con el poder de su mirada. Se lava la cara y los dientes y se pone algo de desodorante, porque nunca está de más, y luego se da cuenta de que Derek va a olerlo y va a ser muy obvio que lo ha hecho, así que trata de quitárselo. No es su mejor momento.

Cuando vuelve a bajar Derek está frente al fregadero, mirando por la ventana que da al patio de atrás, apoyando su peso ligeramente en la encimera. Stiles se sorprende pensando que a su cocina le sienta bien un Derek, le favorece, con su espalda enorme y sus vaqueros apretados y su aura de... de lo que sea que va Derek Hale, Stiles aún no está seguro, después de todo ese tiempo.

-Hola.

-El café aún no está. Tu cafetera...

-Ya. Es un poco temperamental. Siéntate -le pide, y se da cuenta de que suena muy solemne-. O no te sientes. Haz lo que quieras.

Derek se sienta, dejando libre el sitio que sabe que le gusta a él. En frente ha colocado su taza azul. Aún le sorprende cuando tiene esos detalles, esos gestos que dicen que se fija, que hace un esfuerzo por acordarse de cómo toma el café o cómo le gustan las palomitas cuando hacen noche de pelis en el apartamento. Stiles le da un par de golpecitos a la cafetera y mueve el cable de la corriente hasta que está en la única posición en la que hace contacto el enchufe.

-He comprado uno de cada sabor -dice Derek, señalando la caja abierta en medio de la mesa-. No sé cuáles os iban a gustar más.

-Todos saben básicamente igual -responde. Los donuts no son su alimento de desayuno predilecto, porque las tortitas son superiores en todos los aspectos, pero tampoco va a rechazar una caja llena de ellos. Masa frita, cubierta de azúcar y, en ocasiones, rellena de mermelada, es imposible que algo así no le guste-. ¿Puedo empezar?

Derek le hace un gesto para que coja, y elige uno relleno de algo que supone que es fresa. Derek coge otro parecido, cubierto de azúcar glasé, y con el primer bocado se llena la barbilla de blanco. Con el segundo se mancha los dedos de mermelada. Stiles se ríe mientras le mira limpiarse la cara de azúcar, sólo para manchársela de fresa.

-En serio -murmura Derek, y Stiles le pasa una servilleta de papel.

-Muy elegante.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que parece. ¿Cómo es que tú no te manchas?

-Yo no soy un animal -contesta con suficiencia.

-Te he visto comer patatas fritas, y tengo que discrepar.

-No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme -dice, y da un bocado enorme a su donut, haciendo que explote el corazón de mermelada. Aún así, sigue siendo más elegante que Derek.

La cafetera avisa con un pitido agónico de que el café está listo, y Stiles se levanta a cogerlo, sirviéndolo en las dos tazas y observando cómo Derek le echa leche hasta que casi se desborda.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta, dejando la botella en la mesa-. ¿Sigo teniendo azúcar en la cara?

Stiles se da cuenta de que está sonriendo. Trata de dejar de hacerlo, pero el gesto está grabado en su cara. Niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Me besaste el otro día.

Derek se lleva la taza a los labios y bebe demasiado despacio como para que no sea una maniobra de evasión terriblemente obvia.

-Eso hice -dice finalmente.

Se siente sonrojar hasta las orejas, pero da lo mismo, porque si se fija las mejillas de Derek también están encendidas.

-Podrías volver a hacerlo.

-¿Ahora? -pregunta, un poco alarmado.

-No. Bueno. Cuando quieras. Si quieres.

-Estábamos en una especie de situación de vida o muerte -trata de justificar Derek.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres volver a hacerlo?

-No, no -contesta rápidamente, apoyando las manos abiertas en la mesa-. Quiero decir que fue un impulso del momento. Había flechas por todas partes.

-¿Y me besaste porque...?

-Porque no quería morirme sin hacerlo.

A Stiles empiezan a dolerle las mejillas, de sonreír como un maníaco.

-Era un simulacro -dice, tratando de mantener la calma, de no hundir la cabeza en el cuello de su sudadera como una tortuga y gritar-. Estábamos entrenando. Allison ha tenido sus momentos, pero no creo que intentara matarte de verdad.

-Supongo que me metí mucho en el papel.

-Ya veo -musita, y se estira a coger otro donut, uno de los que están cubiertos de chocolate y de virutas de colores. Derek sonríe pequeñito y tímido y es lo mejor que ha visto en su vida. Y no quiere pensar en ese tipo de cosas, porque sólo se han besado una vez y ni siquiera hubo mucha lengua, pero se imagina haciéndole sonreír así el resto de su vida, y desayunando con él, y lleva tanto tiempo enamorado hasta las orejas que tiene un poco de miedo de estallar como un globo demasiado hinchado-. Así que... ¿lo vas a hacer o no?

-Acaba de llegar tu padre.

-Su sentido arácnido habrá captado todas las cosas ilegales que me quieres hacer -dice, y Derek se encoge y se tapa la cara con las manos mientras Stiles se ríe a carcajadas.

El Sheriff abre la puerta en ese momento, sacando la pistola de su funda para guardarla.

-Oh, Derek. Me alegro de que sigas aquí -dice afablemente, y Stiles identifica en su cara el momento en el que huele los donuts.

-Tiene un arma -susurra, sabiendo que Derek le oye-. Yo que tú correría.

Y vuelve a estallar en carcajadas cuando él, por un instante, le cree.


End file.
